underfellfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowey
Flowey the Flower is the deuteragonist and Frisk's companion in the true Pacifist timeline of Underfell. He is also the heroic antagonist in the Genocide timeline. History Before he was Flowey, he was Asriel, King Asgore and Toriel's son. After his adoptive sibling Chara died of bee overdose, Asriel used Chara's soul to cross the barrier. He became the Hyper Angel of life. He gave Chara's wish to die peacefully in a bed of golden flowers. Unfortunately, the humans thought he killed Chara. Asriel refused to fight and showed mercy, which the humans didn't accept. So Asriel got brutally attacked and burned. While barely alive, he made it back to the Underground where he died. But his dust blew onto a golden flower, which was then was injected with DT. He became a living flower. Afraid of what his parents might think, he ran away. The king was so devastated.He held an even stronger grudge against humanity and declared war. Toriel left Asgore and a new rule has been declared. That rule is "Kill or be killed". Flowey, like his Undertale counterpart, still believes in the "Kill or be killed" motto but is more on the "Be killed" side. However, after meeting Frisk, he started to believe in a new motto, "Save or be Saved". Appearance Flowey is shown to look the same as his Undertale counterpart, however, the petals are shown to be torn, similar to how Flowey appears at the end of the omega Flowey fight. His eyes are black. His face is peach and his petals are gold. Personality Flowey is shown to be similar to Undertale Asriel - usually happy, but can also get upset and cry a lot. He is afraid of the monsters of the Underground and terrified of King Asgore, despite him being his father. Flowey, like his Undertale counterpart, still believes in the "Kill or be killed" motto but is more on the "Be killed " side. However, after meeting Frisk, he started to believe in a new motto, "Save or be Saved" Powers and Abilities Flowey has the same powers as his Undertale counterpart (Shooting friendliness pellets). He can manipulate seeds which can hurt opponent. Only, he refuses to hurt anyone. He can also change faces. Only instead of using them to show an evil personality, he uses them to hurt enemies to show that he is tough. This mostly works. Fight The fight against Giant Frisk takes place in the Genocide run. You play as Alpha Flowey in a Flowey´s perspective.Alpha flowey is a friendly version of flowey Alpha Flowey - You play as Flowey in the Genocide timeline. After Frisk gets strong enough, she/he grows into size and stares angrily at you. Flowey transforms into Alpha Flowey and the battle begins. Asriel Dreemurr the Hyper Angel of Life- After loosing to you as Alpha Flowey, Flowey is about to give up, but realizes that if he gives up now, humanity and the rest of the monsters WILL perish. Knowing that the fate of the whole world is on his shoulders now, Flowey generates enough determination to transform to become Asriel Dreemurr, the Hyper Angel of life. Relationships Frisk - Frisk and Flowey are best friends and Flowey often warns Frisk about everything he knows dangerous and from incoming attacks going so far as to take the hit for Frisk. Sans - Sans dislikes Flowey and Flowey dislikes Sans. Dont know if flowey still calls Sans "Smiley Trashbag". Toriel - Flowey loves to make out with Toriel, dispite her insanity. Asgore - Flowey is terrified of his own father because he has become even more agressive after his father died. Alphys - Flowey is engaged to Alphys, but is cheating on her with Toriel behind her back. Toriel knows this, but she doesn't mind. Monster Kid - Flowey gave drugs to Monster Kid. Chara - Asriel's first best friend before they died along with him.